


I

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little poem from david's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I

**Author's Note:**

> i've read david's poem, then some more poems and got inspired. now i'm stuck with my notebook and bitter tea and i write something myself. so it's just a small poem about gillovny.

i used to be alone.

i used to be selfish.

i used to be an idiot.

i used to fuck everything up.

i used to destroy you.

i used to break your heart.

i used to want more.

i used to need help.

i got help from you.

i made mistakes but

i apologized for them.

i was forgiven.

i was respected.

i was wanted.

i became loved.

i became yours.

"i" became "we".


End file.
